


After Hours

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	After Hours

Sam composed himself and made his way back to his classroom. There were still five minutes until class started. You were in front of his desk, waiting to be told what to do before class.

“Who were those ‘men’?” Sam asked, approaching you. He leaned against the desk, not far from you.

You looked over to him and shrugged. “I’ve only seen them around campus.” You told him. “I think the one who you…choked…was some guy named JP.” At least, that’s what you heard him be called. Licking your lips, your hands were gripping the strap to your messenger bag.

He nodded. “He comes near you again, you come _straight _to me.”

“Wh-what if it’s after hours?”

Sam held his hand out. “Cell phone.” He said, leaving no room for argument. You pulled it from your pocket and handed it to him. He went to unlock it and looked at you. “Password?” He raised an eyebrow when you went to take it back.

Sighing, you told him. “It’s CTatum.” You mumbled.

“Did you just say CTatum?” He asked. You nodded and his eyes went back to your phone, quickly unlocking it. Moments later, your phone was back in your hand. Your fingers gripped it, but he didn’t let it go. Sam stood, his toes nearly touching yours. You looked up to him and swallowed. “He ever comes near you, you are to call me. Understood?”

You nodded. “Y-yes, sir.” You managed.

He smirked. “Good. You may have a seat.” Sam let go of your phone and turned to sit down at his desk.

* * *

The next two days went without incident, and you were thankful when Friday afternoon came around. You were able to relax for a couple days, and your best friend invited you to a party that night. At first, you had told her no. You weren’t sure about a party, but she pointed out that you were in college. You needed to have a good time, which included parties.

At home, you went through every article of clothing you owned to find something cute. You’d decided on a cute pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, a cropped tank top, and you pulled your hair up. Your best friend, Kat, insisted on doing your make up, and lent you a pair of earrings.

The party started at 6, and you were told there would be pizza, alcohol, and music. It sounded like a good time. Kat dragged you out of your dorm at 5:30, opting to walk to the party. It was at one of the frat houses on campus, so it was a short walk.

* * *

Sam had gone straight home after his office hours, not wanting to linger. All he had planned for that night was finishing the book he had been reading. Saturdays were the nights he preferred to go out on.

It was close to 11 when his phone went off. He furrowed his brows, because no one usually called him that late. Picking it up, he wondered who it was. “Hello?”

* * *

Everything started off great. You had a couple slices of pizza and were hanging out with Kat and a couple of friends that she had made As the night wore on, the two of you ended up going different ways. She went off to talk to some guy that she thought was hot, and you preferred to dance.

You were dancing with some other girls, your red solo cup above your head, laughing, when you first spotted him. JP. He wasn’t bothering you, so you shook it off. Continuing to move your hips along to the beat, you jumped when you felt hands on your hips. “Hey, beautiful.” His voice was in your ear.

Looking over your shoulder, you went to pull away. “Leave me alone.” You told him.

“Why would I do that when your teacher isn’t here to defend you?” He smirked.

“Go away, please.” You moved through the crowd to refill your drink, hoping that staying where a group of people were hanging out, he’d back off.

For a bit, you didn’t see him again. It was 10:45 when you were looking for Kat to tell her you planned to call a cab. Not seeing her downstairs, you sighed. She was probably upstairs, but that didn’t stop you from looking for her. You’d had the same pact since freshman year- no matter what you always find the other to tell them when you leave a party.

“Oh, looking for me?” You heard JP’s voice and looked over at him. You could tell that he had way too much to drink.

Turning, you felt him grab your arm. “Let go!” You tried to yank your arm away and he gripped tighter, trying to pull you to him. Without even having to think about it, you knee’d him in the crotch and ran to the first open door you saw. Shutting it behind you, you locked it and went to hide in the closet. Your hands were shaking as you called Sam. “It’s me, Mr. Winchester.”

* * *

Sam put his book down. “Y/N?” He could tell that you were crying. “What’s going on?”

“It’s JP.” You breathed. “H-he’s at this party I’m at, and he’s had _way _too much to drink.”

“Where’s the party?”


End file.
